Esperare por ti oneshot
by luki.noki
Summary: Yami le ha pedido matrimonio a Yugi, Yugi acepto encantado, pero la madre de Yami no piensa aceptar ese compromiso asi que hara cualquier cosa para separarlos. Puede que esta vez el verdedero amor al final no sea suficiente


Al regreso de su viaje, la distinguida Madre de Yami , se encontró con la desagradable noticia de que su primogénito,Yami Atemu había dado palabra de matrimonio a Yugi Motou, el hijo del Contador de la casa. El disgusto de la señora, por capricho tan plebeyo del heredero, fue mayúsculo; cierto era que Yugi su ahijado, tenia una belleza envidiable, una educación esmerada que había recibido en el Internado del colegio mas distinguido de ese entonces, donde la generosidad de su madrina la había sostenido por varios años, tocaba y cantaba como los ángeles, destacaba casi en todo lo que se proponía hacer, confeccionaba y bordaba como ninguna otra, según expresaban las personas que lo escuchaban, su carácter dulce y sencillo la hacían querer de cuantos lo trataban, la misma señora no podía pasar sin el durante su estancia en esta, pero a pesar de tan buenas cualidades, no podía permitir la aristocrática dama que su heredero fuera a cometer semejante locura, y decidió cortar por lo sano.

Usando de pretexto un nuevo viaje urgente de negocios se llevo a Yami, para acallar sus protestas le dijo que era cuestión de unos cuantos días.

Fue Yami a despedirse de su amado y la encontró llena de preocupacion, desde el regreso de la señora, tenía un extraño presentimiento, pero confiada en su palabra de que pronto volvería y aprovecharía el viaje para hablar con su madre de sus amores, lo vio partir disimulando su pena, Yami le dejo como prueba de su regreso su tesoro mas preciado un rompecabezas en forma de piramida hecho con oro puro.

Una vez en Japon, acordó el consejo de familia, que había de casar a Yami cuanto antes con una rica heredera, y la elección recayó en una prima, hija de un acaudalado comerciante que vivía en Japon.

Desde luego la vida de sociedad que vivió Yami, Fiestas, continuos bailes, teatros, paseos, excursiones, siempre acompañando hermosas muchachas que lo disputaban por su gallarda presencia y su cuantiosa fortuna, él se dejaba querer, secundando sin saber los planes de su familia.

Las cartas ardientes y apasionadas de Yugi, nunca llegaron a sus manos, ni las de él a ella y este silencio inexplicable unido a la vida que llevaba, fueron esfumando el recuerdo de su dulce prometido que lo esperaba muerta de pena.

Cuando la familia de Tea, su hermosa prima lo invitó a acompañarlas, Yami aceptó encantado, el recuerdo de Yugi lo molestaba a veces y no quería volver tan pronto a a casa para no enfrentarse con ella.

Efectuado el viaje, la madre de Yami escribió a Yugi avisándole que Yami se había ido a Japon a pedir la mano de su prima Tea y volvería pronto para casarse, por lo que le rogaba, confeccionara una de las bellas labores de mano que sabía hacer para el traje de la novia.

El dolor de Yugi fue inmenso, más, cuando tenía que disimular su pena, para que su padre no se diera cuenta; contestó a su madrina, que sería obedecida ya que pensaba confeccionar el velo de la gentil desposada.

Se recluyó en el pequeño departamento que ocupaba su padre en la misma casa de los señores, una pequeña ventana enrejada se abría a un angosto callejón que desemboca a la Plaza, allí se instaló rogando a los sirvientes de la casa que no la interrumpieran y durante meses, trabajó día y noche en el velo maravilloso que realzaría los encantos de la mujer que le arrebataba a su amado.

Su padre al verla tan demacrada, pretendía que descansara, pero ella no dejaba de trabajar, el tiempo apremiaba, que descansaría después.

Las gentes que pasaban por el angosto callejón siempre la veían inclinada sobre su bastidor y empezaron a llamarle 'La Bordadora".

Cuando al regreso del novio. La madre de Yami invitó cariñosamente a el contador y a su hija, el pobre hombre loco de contento se apresuró a acudir al matrimonio del Yami, Yugi se excusó diciendo que estaba muy agotada y quería descansar.

Terminada la prenda, fruto de tantas vigilias y esfuerzos, la envolvió cuidadosamente y se la entregó a su padre para que se a ofreciera en su nombre a los novios deseándoles felicidad eterna.

Al desplegar el velo tan maravilloso, todas las personas que lo contemplaron, quedaron extasiadas, parecía confeccionado por manos de hada, un regalo digno de una emperatriz. El contador se sentía dichoso al oír los elogios a su hijo, solo sentía que no estuviera presente.

Después de efectuada la boda, la señora detuvo al padre de Yugi para regresar juntos, sabía que Yugi no se sentía bien y quería llevarla a vivir con ella y atenderla y mimarla como a una hija, una vez casado Yami, no había peligro, y ella la quería tanto.

Al llegar supieron que Yugi, no se había vuelto a levantar, tan mal se sentía. Fueron hasta el lecho, pero ella, no pudo verlos; el esfuerzo por producir aquella prenda maravillosa y más que todo, las lágrimas derramadas, habían matado la luz de sus pupilas y estaba ciega.

No quiso irse a vivir con su madrina, siguió frente a su ventana años y años, con la mirada fija en el yació como si esperara ver surgir la imagen de su ingrato amante, mientras sostenia en sus manos aquel rompecabezas...

Alli vivio hasta el dia que murió de desamor y soledad.


End file.
